The present invention is related to a heat exchange device, and more particularly to a heat-radiating structure for a heat-generating body with small space, such as a CPU of a portable computer or a personal digital assistant (PDA).
It is a trend to develop various kinds of small-size and lightweight electronic products such as desktop computer, portable computer, PDA, mobile phone and intelligent electric appliance. These electronic products can be conveniently carried and readily used.
The above product includes a CPU and peripheral electronic elements which will generate much heat in operation. The heat will affect the operation efficiency and shorten the using life of the product. Therefore, it is necessary to lower the temperature of the CPU and the electronic elements.
Conventionally, a set of heat conductive plates and a fan are disposed on outer side of the CPU to conduct and dissipate the heat generated by the CPU. The heat conductive plates are vertically arranged at intervals. Such arrangement will occupy much space and the heat-radiating effect is limited and insufficient for the high temperature caused by high frequency operation of the CPU.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a heat-radiating structure with low height, which is able to effectively conduct the heat generated by a heat-generating body and lower the temperature thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above heat-radiating structure with low height so as to meet the requirement of lightweight, thinness, shortness and small size.
According to the above objects, the heat-radiating structure of the present invention includes a first heat-radiating plate and a second heat-radiating plate spaced above the first heat-radiating plate. The first heat-radiating plate is formed with multiple first perforations arranged at intervals and multiple first dents arranged at intervals and extending downward. The second heat-radiating plate is formed with multiple second perforations arranged at intervals and multiple second dents extending downward and fitted with the first perforations.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: